Hi I'm miki and this is a story of mystery and family love xxx
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: Tmnt AU human this is story about miki a female version of Mikey but let's see what secrets they have been hiding all those years xxx
1. Introducing the Hamatos xx

**_I do not own tmnt and there all original characters apart from miki she is a female version of Mikey I hope you enjoy comment and review xxxx_**

Fire was surrounding our home and but I saw this women she picked me up and I heard a man shouting at her saying leave me save our daughter get out of here and then when she started running I looked over her shoulder seeing this man being stabbed and the other man stabbing laughing saying "maybe now you will understand that I'm called the shredder because I will shred your heart out and you, your family and even your precious little girl" then I saw this women crying and telling me to shhhh and saying "don"t worry my little miki you will always be loved then I felt her put me down in a basket covered with blankets, a photo, a letter and jem and she was saying "this jem is for purity, bravery and beauty I will always love you my baby girl make this family proud" then she put me down on the steps of a house so I started to cry quietly "shhhhh miki mummy has to go but remember this little song I used to sing to you which has the lullaby on this music box" she pulled out the beautiful box playing the song and she sung

"Don'nani nai teta tte kitto kare wa konai yo  
Dare ga kieta to shite mo boku wa kokoda yo  
Yamanai ame nante nai kimi wa hitori janaikara  
Kako wa minaide waratte yo my baby  
Nani mo dekinai boku demo zutto hata ni itainda  
Nani mo ienai boku demo inoru you ni ai o utau yo"

and with that she stroked my cheek got up ran and was about to turn around the corner when a figure grabbed her hair and pulled it down stabbing her and walked off with her.

I woke up screaming at the top of my voice I was drenched in sweat And then my brothers came running in and my eldest said to me "shhhh miki it's ok don't worry we're here nothing is going to happen" he said sweeping her off her bed into his arms wrapping me into a secure comforting hug then I said "don't ever leave me Leo nor you Raph or donnie don't die please" "hey hey woah the squirt who says were gonna die" said Raph the second oldest "m-my dream a women died by this man called uhh um the shredder and he killed a man and a women and she left a baby by the steps crying and thats when I w-w-woke up please don't die like them" "shhhh hey it was just nightmare nothing real happened or ever will this shredder guy doesn't exist ok" said donnie who was the next oldest so just above me "hey do you want to sleep with me tonight miki" "uhhhh yes please Leo" so he picked her up and let her brothers kiss her and mess up her hair even more with nougies and took her to his room he laid her down then scooched in beside her and wrapped his arms around her saying "miki we will never let anything or anyone harm us or you do you understand" Leo said that with a stern face and voice like he was a little angry "yes Leo" she took no notice of the tone or face and went straight to sleep but you see Leo knew very well who the shredder was and he was very much real but more on him later.

the following morning...

miki woke up with no one in bed with her and the smell of chocolate chip up her nose so she rushed out of Leo's bed and was almost near the kitchen when she felt two arms lift her up in the air and she saw Raph he had dark brown yet nearly black hair all spiked up with gel, bright emerald green eyes and very defined muscles which he showed off while wearing his black tank top and a red leather jacket With dark green jeans and black boots. "Hey there squirt look I know your hungry but you know the rules" "miki just groaned but Raph I want to eat can't I get showered and dressed after breakfast" "absolutely not but hey I will make sure there's some left for you if you get ready in under 15min no longer" "haha I take that challenge but what if I don't?" "If not say goodbye to the pancakes and hello to Leos disgusting crunchy dry bland granola" "ewwwww fine" "ok ready steady" Raph was saying when she got in a starting position for starting a track race "aaaaaand go" and with that she whizzed off into the bathroom with her clothes and towel.

She had a shower but when she looked into the mirror remembering her dream last night she looked at her self in the mirror and she had lots of scars from the past but I guess what do expect living with three older brothers but there was one the stood out from the rest it was a faint burn mark that was a shape of a foot on the top of her shoulder and the three knew about it but they just said it was a burn mark when she too close to the open fire once when she was younger but she knew there was more and that they weren't telling her the whole truth because she was curious how she got it there because that would be very hard but she took not much notice since she knew if it was important they would tell her right but just then she was taken out of thought hearing Raph shouting 5min miki and I'm getting hungry again and she stopped thinking and put her favourite long orange t-shirt on with black leggings and boots and put her favourite earrings in which were the Japanese symbol of family and then she put her ginger yet blonde hair up in a high ponytail and put a small yet pretty orange blossom in her hair and wiped her face again since she was starting to sweat with all the hot steam in the bathroom because of the shower and she wiped her baby blue eyes and her face with her towel and was touching her light freckles the covered her nose and cheeks her family said there cute but she hated them. she didn't want to be cute she wanted to be big and strong like her brothers but she was only twelve where Donnie was 15 nearly 16, Raph is 17 and Leo was 18 and a half And that also means they were very protective of her and this was annoying because like once me and a boy kissed and well let's just say he moved away after he could leave the hospital.

Anyway so I ran down stairs and me and donnie wasn't looking where we were going cause I was thinking of food and his face was in a school text book and when I finally noticed him I freaked out and jumped over him and fell down the stairs crash landing at the bottom I ached a bit and my sight looked a little blurry but either way I was fine but my arm was bleeding lightly and like I said they were very overprotective "omg miki I'm so sorry are you hurt, where's the pain, do you feel sick at all? " "omg donnie chill look at me I'm fine ok" "are you sure maybe you should sit for a minute or more" "oh no donnie your right donnie I am hurt and slowly dying and the only way to save me is to get me to some chocolate pancakes quick or I don't think I can make" "haha miki very funny I guess your fine then and let me guess you were running down the stairs because you were racing to the kitchen to get to the pancakes within a certain amount of time or raphie boy will eat them and you will be stuck with Leo's granola" "ahhhh don my man you read me like a book but how did you know so well?" "because miki you do the same challenge every single day the only thing that changes it the amount if time you have" "haha yh" she looked up at donnie he had a very cute gap in between his teeth that always made me smile he has the same colour hair as Raph with a few curls but hardly anything and chocolate brown eyes with green in them he always wore his purple top that showed his muscles yet he didn't show them off like Raph and his brown skinny jeans with his purple converse and had big glasses that were black but suit him perfectly we all think. "right I have 1 and a half min left can you time me don my man my main man" he just rolled his eyes and said fine but be quick I'm busy" "you asking me to be quick ha you insult me sir" and just then she ran off.

She found Raph about to eat it when I shouted nooooo like it was my baby and he was about to eat it and I jumped on him making his fall onto the floor and laughing "hey donnie what was the time" she said shouting to don "54seconds" "haha I did it sucker so my prize good sir" "hey miki get off me and here you go" Raph watched as he saw his little sister scoff the pancake down "god miki it's just a stupid pancake why you so worked up" Raph said while getting himself off the ground and rubbing his head "what just a pancake that 'stupid' pancake or so you call it saved my life if it was eaten by you I would of had to eat 'she pretends to have chills up her spine' that Yuch !" she pointed at Leo eating his granola peacefully while reading the new York times and with out looking up he said "hey it's not disgusting it's nice and way more healthier for you than you think come here" and he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards while forcing a spoonful of granola, banana and syrup in her mouth and putting his hand over her mouth to she had to eat it and not spit it out and when he let go convinced it had gone she dramatically fell to floor and shuddered "well what you think pipsqueak" "I-I-I-I love it can I have some more please" She said while jumping up and down.

Just then a man came through into the kitchen he was tall and very wise his name was hamato yoshi but we know him as sensei, master splinter or just splinter and of course dad/daddy for miki he wore traditional Japanese robes and he had a staff with an emerald in to which I think has been melted on to the staff. "Hey daddy why are you proud you want me to eat more so I get fat then squash all our enemy's instead" she said all innocent but yoshi just chuckled and said "no my child you see you are trying new things which is good and i think you should do more of it and not stick with fat and greasy unhealthy food and eat nice non fat healthy food" "Ummmm ok but wait I can't eat Greasy sweet food noooooo" she said running up to him pretending to beg "don't do this father he is my love and I can't live without it" she said while laughing with him after "haha oh my child you do know how to make someone as old as me laugh" "now my children training in five minutes then get ready for school tomorrow and clean up this house if we do this all quickly then we shall have a movie marathon night" "oh right go dad" said miki who completely forgot about her granola and ran to the dojo room in there garage but was stopped in her tracks when he shouted "no my child were training in the dojo you must meditate in the garden because if these nightmares keep going on I will be very worried so go mediate in the garden to clear your mind" "ummmm ok sensei" and she headed for the garden.

The nightmares she kept having were very similar to the one she had last night but last night was the worst one yet but then she lost track of thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder hey sweetie it's been 2 and a half hours since you came out come inside and get your clothes ready for tomorrow" I looked up and I saw donnie and I didn't even care for my school I just wanted a hug and I wanted to just cry so i leapt at donnie and held him tight by his neck "ok donnie I'll go in now" and I was about to let go when he held me tighter and started to carry me in "hey listen chicken is there anything wrong cause you know I will always be here to listen and help" he said while giving her a loving yet stern look "no don I'm fine I can also walk by the way" so he let her down and she ran to her room and she got to her door and while opening the door she looked over and smiled at don weakly before entering. She leapt on her bed it was a purple, red, blue and green sheet and her walls were covered with photos and pics of her family and then she had the usual furniture wardrobe, dresser, chair, bookcase, study desk and or cause all her electronics like a tv and stereo. She counted herself quite lucky but she hated this room ever since she swapped rooms with donnie cause he had more stuff so he took my bigger room I have had non stop nightmares and all similar and just then realised she was really tired so got changed and fell to sleep.

The morning for school...

Miki was the first to wake she couldn't believe it she had no nightmares and this was her first day of starting school since she was home schooled by sensei before, she breathed deeply and said to herself I wonder if this is gonna be a good day for me she looked at the time and got dressed for school when she heard her brothers playing downstairs and making a racket. So she ran down sliding on the bannister flipped of the edge but slipped in the end and landed on the face "ow" she cried quietly hoping no one saw that and calmly walked to the sitting room rushing around for school until they noticed her. "Hey the chicken you excited" "donnie don't treat me like a baby but yes yes I am but I'm a little scared what if no one likes me" "hey don't worry they will all love you and wow look at the time we better go come on guys into my car" Leo started up the engine and they began to drive down the road then Raph began to talk to miki "hey listen ok i don't want you to keep anything away from us ok if someone's mean to you tell us ok" "ok Raph" "and keep away from boys" "omg Leo guys I'm fine alright im 12 remember I can take care of myself now ok"

As soon as Leo parked up they walked inside and the bell went it was really crowded and they told me to stay with them until they get to the headmasters and when we finally got there We knocked on the door and entered "ahhhh you must be miki your brothers have told me a lot about you and they say you are a fast learner and bright like you brother Donatello over here but you are also very athletic like your brother Raphael but I hope your not a rebel like him as well haha oh and you love the art studies like drama and art classes like your brother leonardo" she was very shy at first but answered "ummm yes sir but I have to ask will my brothers be with me or not" "I'm afraid not since your age group is too far apart from each other but at breaks you can see them" "oh I see ok then" "ahhh yes well here's your planner for homework reminders timetable of you classes and so one and here is your locker key keep it safe and also your books now run along to classes boys and girl I will see you after school to see how everything is going ok" "yes sir" and with that they all left the corridors were all quite and calm with no one there but them four "guys I'm a little scared" "hey listen everything's gonna be fine we will see you in the dinner hall at lunch ok" "ok Leo see you guys later then" "sayonara" they all said in unison going the complete opposite way as me.

When I finally got to my class I knocked on the door and opened it "ahhhh you must be the new girl come in child what is your name" said an old woman in her 50s easily looking down at her with her tiny glasses "oh um hi I'm hamato miki" and as soon as I said that everyone one began to whisper amongst each other saying stuff like haha that's a funny name or omg look at what's she wearing like orange much dweeb or even on said omg no way she related to the hamato brothers she's to ugly and pathetic "ahhhhh I see I teach Raphael your brother here" "oh yh that's nice" "well say a little about yourself then little one" "ummmm well I uhhh study martial arts with my brothers and I'm also from japan like them and ummmm" "omg hurry up stupid I would love to here about your boring life let me ask you this how are you related to the hamato brothers your no way nearly as cool as them oh wait no I guess donnie is a kind of a nerd like you, Leo's weak like you and well Raph come on calm down mate idiot haha oh wait never mind I think I answered the question myself haha" "excuse me but what's your name"said miki slyly "haha it's aeronwen" "ahhh a common welsh name meaning white fair and blessed but I guess you must be blessed if your parents decided to keep a spoiled unloved toe rat like you with them all those if it was me I would of gotten rid of you years ago but do you want to know what mine means in Japanese it means beautiful so ha you little low life and don't you dare ever insult my family or my family's honour again" "pfft what ever loser you are such a creep to know what my name means but I guess you have nothing better to do" everyone started to laugh at her and was about to say something else when she was stopped by the teacher saying "come and sit by Nadia over there" she walked over and sat down saying hi" "oh hi ummmm can you tell me what my name means" "oh yh ok Nadia means hope as in you bring hope into our hearts when we can't find any and that is a great gift to have" "haha thanks and wow your brothers are really the ha matos wow there the most popular kids in school you so lucky" haha you wouldn't think that if you had to live with them "haha I guess so".

So I found a friend called Nadia she was real kind and we had all our classes together and so we just talked and laughed and two weeks had passed in school it had gone really fast for me but aeronwen was really annoying be but I told no one about them apart from Nadia I didn't want another boy In hospital again even though he was a bully to me. But at one lunchtime he went to far he stopped by me and Nadia and started to laugh at us and was being horrible to Nadia like always but then he said stuff about my brothers and that was it that was to far so I slammed my tray down a spun around and said "look leave us alone and that's your final warning dweeb" "haha and who's going to stop me you" she looked at him and tightened her fists "oh don't make me laugh you so weak and pathetic" "don't underestimate me boy" she said while cracking her knuckles "oh what ever I guess your brothers are like you as well pathetic weak stupid apart from donnie he's a right nerd" that had done it miki saw red she punched him in the stomach making him drop his food and bend over in agony then grabbed his hair tripped him up and pushed him across the floor I started to kick him everyone started to chant fight! Fight! Fight! "Oh well I guess we should give them what they want come on aeron I will even let you have the first hit since you think your stronger than me" so he started to throw a couple of punches when I easily dodged them and then I tackled him to the floor getting us both covered in his spaghetti bolanase from the cafeteria of hell as I call it. "Hey I wonder what's going on" said Leo when they were just heading into the hall "omg it's miki come on guys let's go over" said donnie so they ran over seeing aeron covered in blood and bruises but they weren't serious wounds "but as soon as they saw who it was they made there way through the crowd and held back aeron and miki "Dont you ever dishonour my family again you here me or I will make you wish you were never born"said miki being held back by Leo "hey no you won't lets get you out of here miki" said Leo turning her around while glaring at aeron "yeah that's right let your big brother get you out of trouble cause it's not like your mother ever will" and that did it she turned around with I knife in her hand from home she brought for protection without permission and threw it at aeron which made it go straight through his top and onto the wall and she up to him punching him in the face and kneed him in his stomach saying "don't you dare say anything about my family you got it you know nothing about us" and then she felt Raph pick her up and carry her away while she crying into his shoulder while leaving don and Leo taking the knife out and running to them and went out side

"WHAT THE HELL MIKI ! "they all said in unison "why the hell did you start a fight and how did you get a knife in your pocket without us realising "ahhh look Leo he was being horrible about you guys so I thought hey miki I think you should teach this punk a lesson don't you so I did" "well I'm sorry miki but that's not a good enough excuse on having a knife in you pocket" said Raph crossing his arms "I brought it for protection I was just worried about a couple of things ok" "like what miki and don't lie were sick and tired of it we love you little sis and listen what he said about mum forget about it" they saw tears forming in her eyes and she looked down and lent on the side of school outside "well at least you guys got to meet mum I didn't and well I have been getting nightmares again but I didn't want wake you guys so I slept with pillow on my head and well that boys been bulling me for a while now and I was sick of it he was horrid" "ok look if you promise to tell us if you have more nightmares and come to us so your not scared to sleep we will tell dad that the knife you threw was a hall knife not one of ours from home that were FORBIDDEN ! To take to public places"said Leo "ok thanks guys I promise" and they all did a group hug together but then the tanoy went off and it was the headmaster saying "can hamato miki and her three brothers come to my office now come to my office now thank you" "ok guys time to see the dragon lord and his temper come you guys let's go" said Raph while running and them following.

**_To to be continued..._**


	2. Miki spills the beans but is it goodnot

_**I do not own tmnt and there all original characters apart from miki she is a female version of Mikey I hope you enjoy comment and review xxxx**_

"What on earth were you thinking miki beating up a fellow pupil that stupid all because he said was bullying you I mean do you know how normal people deal with bullying they tell the teacher" miki was sick of this now he had been rambling on for over 20min and she hasn't said anything yet until she thought she has had enough and said "look sir do you have family that you love and will always care for" "well yes miki yes I do but-" "well then you should understand how it feels how it feels when someone dishonours your family and well sir I was sick of him doing that to my family and also to my best friend its not fair and should have been taught a lesson ages ago that spoilt brat got what was coming to him" she lent into her chair arms crossed and looked down "look miki I know but just like your brother Raphael you have a bad temper and you should control it not try and kill people with it and just like him your bad at your grades now you disturb classes you are going down hill with him and I don't want you to have the same depressing future as him when your older you have potential miki use it not waste it like an idiot like him be like Donnie and Leo" that had done it she saw red for the second time but breathed and started to talk quiet but got louder and louder until she started to scream "IDOIT IS THAT HOW YOU SEE MY BROTHER HE ISNT HE SMART CARING AND SWEET AND YES HES A LITTLE ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES BUT YOU WOULD BE TOO IF YOU SEE YOUR MOTHER DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND THAT THE FACT HE GETS PICKED ON BY OUR FATHER BECAUSE OF HIS TEMPER SO DONT TELL ME HES AN IDOIT CAUSE AT LEAST HES GOING TO GO BIG IN LIFE WHILE YOUR HERE IN A PITIFUL OFFICE TELLING PEOPLE LIKE ME THAT THERE IDIOTS AND THERE NOT GOING TO SURVIVE THE FUTURE BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" she punched the wall making a dent in it and her knuckles bleed but she looked around to see her headmaster with a stern face stand up and spoke with a calm face "miki I understand you have a bad temper so listen I am giving you another chance you are going to be suspended for two weeks the for another you will be in isolation for three more for counselling and for you to keep away from areonwen" she looked nodded and opened the door seeing her brothers stare at her and she guessing they heard her but before she left he poked on the shoulder and handed her a pink piece of paper and said "be careful miki a temper like yours can get you in a lot of trouble and get that hand checked out" he smiled shyly and closed the door behind her.

miki looked up with a guilty face Leo was the first to speak "you ok miki what happed in there and what wrong with your hand" "oh its nothing Leo I just punched the wall with anger and he sent me off with two week suspension then three week isolation in school for coucilling" "who really that's great that your not expelled" said Leo very pleased then raph put a hand on my shoulder saying "you know ginger bear you are going to have to control your temper" he looked down at me and I nodded we were making our way to the car and as we stopped while Leo unlocked the car and don got some wet wipes Donnie swept up my hand and began wiping it from all the dust and plaster "well good news not much damage is done but you will have to where a bandage for about a weak just in case and internal work was hurt and more bad news dad is going to be furious with you miki just like me im really disappointed in you I expect from raph not you he even waited a full month until he started his first fight not two week" "oh shut up Donnie I don't care about school I don't care about my anger and I certainly don't care on what dads going to say to me later he already hates me it will make no difference" they all glared at me in confusion then as we got in the car I cuddled up to raph with a couple of tears down my face then Leo saw this in the rear view mirror and said 'huff' "look miki he doesn't hate you why would you even think that" "oh really well when was the last time he helped me with homework, when was the last time he helped me in cooking, bed time, when did he ever watch a movie with just me like he did when I was younger...well I will tell you not since I was 10 Leo that was two years ago. what did I do to lose my daughter and father love, you guys always spend time with each other especially you Leo he's you favourite and I know its not fair I am beginning you and Donnie don't like me very much anymore" she began to produce a river of tears so raph pulled her into him and began you hush her while stroking her hair "hey what about raph he always beats you up, I never have I have just wasted my time with you with homework stories and even your stupid video game when I can actually be doing something with my brothers fighting or something not spending time with your stupid games" Donnie looked away from her after he said that but then just noticed what he had said when Leo shouted "DON!" he looked around and saw her looking at me angry yet sad and said "oh jeez miki I didn't mean like that I ummm-" "oh its ok don you actually made me realise something to never stick up for you ever again" "what you mean miki" "I mean Leo that the whole reason I actually got into the fight cause he called my friend ugly and an idiot and Donnie a complete nerd and I thought hey miki don't let him get away with that he just called your brother Donatello a nerd so take his tongue out and chop it off to make him say sorry" she started to cry and everyone went quiet and just as the drove in the drive she got off raph and said "and do you know why I like raph so much guys?" "uhhhhh no" they said together "because guys he spends time with me, when I have nightmares he's always there to comfort me and he doesn't say our time together wasting time he calls it family time like how would know your always in your lab and your always training and even though he's not always free at least he make time for me" "why you little" donnie looked at her angry and his hand ready to strike but he realised what he was about to do and stopped she looked up removing her hands that she put up to protect her face and she stormed off after getting her bag and ran to her room.

She cried for over half an hour on her pillow until she heard a soft knock on her door and a man call out "miki let me in its your father I would like to have word with you please" she got up and slunk to her door and when she opened it he saw his angry face soften when he saw her eyes all red and poofy from her crying but looked up and said "may I come in" she turned around and he followed her back to her bed he started the conversation very quick and stern "miki I have to say I am very disappointed in you right now suspended then isolated what were you thinking and then punching a wall in the head masters office after you fought a boy and threw a dinner hall knife at him im am very disappointed at you for not telling me" she looked up realising they kept there deal about the knife incident and didn't tell him that it was actually was stolen from home without permission "I know father I was just...too embarrassed to say anything right there and then when he dishonoured our family name that was it I saw red and I just thought he should pay for what he did" "and did he get what was coming" "yes im not proud but I feel like a weight has been lifted off me and it feels great but I still feel a little guilty afterwards because I hurt him I guess" "orange blossom look thats not the only reason I have come in I understand that you don't think I love you well says your brothers is this true" "well...yes...yes it is...splinter I love you with all my heart but I just feel you love me anymore" "awwww honey I will always love you no matter even if you weren't mine I would still live as my own child cause your my orange blossom and no one can ever change that" he looked down at her and smiled but it changed when she looked down full of tears in her eyes "miki I know if your mother was here with you right now she would be saying the same thing and would be still be proud to call her your daughter so dont ever think that me or your mother hate you cause we dont we love you and we will do anything to keep you alive and happy and the only way you can pay us back for that is you behaving in school, looking after your temper, always know that we love you and better yet believe in yourself child because th. Only thing that makes me want to carry on is just seeing at beautiful smile of yours" he held her chin up and kissed her forehead "father I would like to come down now if that's alright with you and I would like to see Raph but I would not like to see Leonardo or Donatello right now please" she looked away and grabbed her stuffed turtle teddy and hugged it "hmmmm ok but you still are suspended and so your punishment it 20 back flips then no you must speak with all your brothers I think they too want a word" "but sensei please Leonardo and Donatello I just don't want to see them right now" "yame no you must go see them now ok I know they have upset you and yes ok you don't have to spend all night with them but you must understand they love you and hate to see you like this" "fine ok but I must be Raph the whole time Donatello scared me in the car and I thought he was going to hit me and I want me to be with Raph so he protects me" "stop it miki you call them leo and donnie and there your brothers they won't hit you but if you must then fine" she hugged him and he hugged back "I love you father and always will" "love you to my orange blossom" He got up and walked with her out the door clinging on to him while he Darry's her downstairs on the landing you can see the living room and kitchen and I saw all three of them Leo was watching space heroes he says it's cause he liked it when he was young and wants me into it which I totally am but I know it's just an excuse so he can watch it himself, donnie was making another cup of coffee and from the looks of it tried to cook but failed and since he's staring at the take out menu I'm guessing he's going to order in a moment and then there was Raph I would expect him on the punching bag but instead he was reading a book on controlling your temper and bringing your peace out instead which I think Is shocking yet kind of nice since he won't fight with me as much anymore.

As soon as we got down the stairs he put me next to the sofa and whispered to me go do your flips in the dojo while I talk to them and in a flash I ran to the dojo knowing that they might be angry if sensei says anything I told him earlier to tick Leo or donnie off. I started my back flips 1...2...3...4...5...later in the living room "my sons I have spoken to your sister and she is being punished right now but she will be out in a moment" Leo then spoke "how was she father" "well Leo she is ok now and I explained that I do love her and I said that you three wanted to speak to her after her flips but she will only speak if your on that sofa and she is on this one with Raph apparently Donatello you scared her in the car and she thought you were going to beat her you missed this out when you told me about today so tell me what happened" "well sensei she was having a go and i got so angry i lifted my hand up to slap her across her face but I realised that was not a brotherly thing to do so I stopped immediately causing no harm to her sensei I promise I would never hurt my orange umpalumpa" he looked down scratching the back of his neck "how dare you Donatello you should never even consider such a cruel thing I am very disapointed in you because yes Donatello you did cause her harm maybe not physically but emotionally and socially yes how dare you leonardo or Raphael would never think of such a thing and you being the most wisest of us all, you have stunned me yes we fight but I teach you martial arts for a reason to protect yourself and each other" "i...know sensei I just got a little angry I wasn't going to hurt her I just threatened her cause I just wanted her to stop" Leo then looked up and the others saw what he was looking at because in the corner was a little girl that had finished her punishment and had come in to eavesdrop on their conversation "come in my child" said her father but she just backed away when she saw donnie so Raph got up and picked her up and hugged her saying "hey what you worried about ginger bear" miki began to tear up and but managed to spit out "scared...don will uhhhh...hit...me and...that you will...l-let him Raph" "hey hey woah there no he won't I promise you and if you feel scared just cuddle into me I will protect you and Leo will but I promise you he won't harm you in anyway he's your brother not your enemy" "o-oh o-k raphie boy" she hugged him while thinking 'wow he's never been this calm before I guess he really does mean it when he he says he will protect me' he laid her down on his lap on the arm chair facing the two brothers and master splinter left so they could have some privacy Leo spoke first "you know daidaiiru we love you with all our heart and you know we won't hurt you in anyway" "I know you won't Leo I hardly have anything against you but I'm holding a grudge on you because I know nothing about you anymore soon you will be moved out and you will leave me with no happy memories one day you will all leave and I will be on my own here with father and Im ok with that I guess but if I don't have any happy memories how do you expect me to stay in contact with you later on I love you big brother and I know you like me but why do you always train and when ever I ask why you always say to protect my precious daidaiiru why the hell do I need protecting I train just as hard and I have my own weapon I'm fine!" She started to shout with anger until Raph put a hand on my shoulder and said "you will find out in all good time miki but for now let your brothers talk ok" She let out a frustrated huff and looked at them with an expression saying fine just get it over and done with Leo knelt sat down and spoke "hey miki you know I love you right and I will always love you even if you kill the president of America or the queen of England because you will always be my little sister right" she smiled at him but it faded when donnie spoke "and I would like to say an apologie to you miki about threatening you I would never want to hurt you never ever miki" "yeah donnie you say that but you did and I can't believe I stood up for you today!" "What, what do you mean miki" said don all confused "well mr genius that kid was making fun of you saying how nerdy you are and that you ugly and all that untrue crap and I told him to stop but he didn't so I beat him back to a weak little foetus and now i regret it cause you would actually hurt me don me your ONLY! Sister" she hugged Raph scared because he started to shout again "what just me what about Raph he always beats you up but me noooo i threaten once and boom I'm suddenly the bad guy I mean just why" "because he might beat me up but i deserve it Im usually the one who annoys him first but you ahhhh i loved you donnie you were the broer I actually looked up to for hope and help but now I see I was an idiot ahhhhh!" She had gotten up and started to beat up the back of the sofa to let her anger flow "i mean I had out up with this kid for weeks now and i had have enough of it so I brought what he should of had years ago" but then Leo noticed something "weeks ago why didnt you tell us" "oh you want to know do you Leo fine then I wil tell you I was embarrassed to tell you and Raph you guys are like the most popular people in school and I thought you would just say leave me alone you cramping my style and don I thought you wouldn't care I thought you would just tell me to talk to Leo or Raph or even just say you were to busy to deal with my problems she sat on the floor and began to tear up with all sort of emotions but before I let them go all at once I felt someone lift me up into there arms and began to comfort me it was Leo and somehow I felt more like we were bonding as bro and sis more so I hugged him as tight as I could and said "and threading why I didn't tell father was because I thought he would be very disappointed with me because well Leo your just fab at everything you do you are even a hit with girls, Raph well he's also a lady killer and has the most muscle and donnie he has the brains but me I'm dumb, weak, ugly, bullied, no hit with anything and I'm definitely not good at fighting like you guys" "what!" They said together then Leo held me right infront of him still holding me up saying "you no where near dumb, you sooo strong, your definatly not ugly, you are a hit with everyone they all love you, you are an amazing fighter and who cares if your bullied us and sensei doesn't daidaiiru we all love you" "well thanks Leo but not all of us actually do love me" she jumped down aand said "I'm going to the garden to meditate to clear my head" but just before she left she turned and ran to Raph saying "I love you big bro and thank you for listening to me" she did the same to Leo and saying the same as well but as she turned to donnie he opened his arms for a hug but instead I grabbed his hand and patted it saying "see you around Donatello..." Then she just turned and left for the garden.

**_To be continued..._**

**_I hope you enjoyed mores coming soon but school work is a nightmare so not maybe for a while and sorry for any stupid mistakes because Im on the Mini iPad it's harder to type love you and if you have any good ideas to add shoto xxx_**


	3. Earning trust again

_**Hi i know this isn't much at the moment but i promise i will update soon xxx**_

A couple of hours went by and Donnie thought it would be a good Idea to go and talk to her and bring her in since it was getting a little chilly out but when he went outside there was no sight of her so he went inside to go look for her. He walked up stairs and headed to miki's room and noticed her door was wide open and she was nowhere in sight but everything was either thrown on the floor or ripped up so he called for raph and Leo "hey guys come here we may have a problem" he met them at the stairs "what is it don?" said Leo very confused "its miki she's not outside and her rooms a mess but I think she's in the house somewhere we better look for her" "ok come on then what are we waiting for?" said raph running back down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and shouted "well she's not in here" "nor here" said don in the bathroom "I just checked all the bedrooms and living rooms she's not in any" "well is she in the dojo but how could she have gone passed sensei she knows she's not allowed in there when he's meditating" said Leo crossing his arms "well sensei went out for food 2 hours ago so she might be in there" said raph heading towards there but he stopped when he heard a scream come from there so they all ran in "miki you there" and before Leo could say anything else she butted in saying "yeah im fine guys" but she was clearly not she was hanging upside down from there dojo tree by her foot which obviously meant she fell and caught it on a branch "urrghhh why are you hanging upside down in that tree miki" said raph walking up and took her down but she immediately went back up and began to look at a picture of her mother with sensei and her brothers on a beach the summer before she died. "ummm miki is that my picture of mum?" "urrghhh yeah Leo but I was going to give it back promise" "no its fine that you have it but why?" "idiot she's obviously looking at it because of mum jeez" "yeah Donnie's right I just wish I could have met her but that's actually why im staring at it right now" "oh and whys that" said raph leaning against the tree trunk" "well you see...naaaa its fine I will tell you later" she said then she jumped down and began to walk out but Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder and said "hey you promised if we wouldn't tell father about the knife so go on spill" she looked down and huffed "fine well you see I was thinking about mum and I got the picture from Leos room then went up in the dojo tree to think and sensei let me and said he will leave me be and go do some shopping and well I fell asleep and I had another nightmare...and woke up scared and forgot I was on the tree branch and fell off being caught by a branch and then screamed and well hear I am talking to you don" "oh I see and what was this nightmare about then missy" "well raph I was the same one with shredder but this time there was a little bit more after he killed the women of the child he came back and picked me up giving this burn to me saying "One day I will see you again child and that time I will kill you but you will have a choice to make either you can join me and my foot clan later in life or perish like your parents but by then I hope you know what honour is a vow to give it to me like your father who betrayed me" then he picked up the basket with the child and took it to America but a foot soldier knew the babies father and was great friends so he stole her from him and was chased for many days and left her on a door step saying "now child I am leaving you with this man and children since he was great friends with your mother and I know he will look after you but now child always know that you family will always love you but please later in life do not chose the path of the foot and don't let you parents die with dishonour goodbye sweet child" then he turned away and was assinated by the foot and just before I woke up it began to rain and I saw an blurry vision of a man opening the door and placing me down in his kitchen and that's when I woke up" she felt tears down her face "im confused guys what does this all mean its all a big puzzle to me" but before Raph could tell her the truth Leo butted in "uhhhhh nothing miki it means nothing come on lets go get a hot chocolate and watch a movie all four of us" "ok Leo" then she ran out putting on the kettle "WHAT THE HELL LEO WHY DIDNT YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH!" "no Raph she must not know yet look how its affecting her in her dreams how do you think she will react to it being real" "look Raph Leos right we must not do it now she's in a very vulnerable state of mind right now she must not know for her sake" fine but when she finds out she isn't going to be happy" "I know raph ok" said Donnie staring at her through the door way "she looks so happy we cant put her through this right now it just isn't fair" he began to walk off and he saw miki stare at him then smiled at him shyly "here Donnie I got everyone's favourite type butter for you just the way you like it" she said handing me the bowl "awwww thanks my little orange umpalumpa" she loved being called that because he started calling her that 5 years ago ever since the went to see the Charlie and the chocolate factory in the cinemas and she said they were her favourite characters in the show. After Donnie sat down he watched miki run up to her brothers and hand them there bowl of popcorn Raphs was toffee popcorn and Leos was salted then she ran over to me and sat on her other side of the sofa still very cautious around me but still stuffing her face with chocolate covered popcorn and asked raph and Leo to sit in between them which made me kind of upset so throughout the movie he just thought of many ways to bring back her trust in me. when the film was finished she was fast asleep on Raph and Leo picked her up and we put her in bed together Leo bent over and kissed her head saying "night my little daidaiiru" then Raph went over and stroked her head saying "yeah night ginger bear see you in the morning" he then patted me on the shoulder and they left me with her alone "hey squirt I know you probably cant hear me and that's probably why its easier for me to say this but ummm I just wanted to say im sorry im sorry for everything I know I haven't been the best big brother ever i mean i even tried to hit you but i never will and i just wanted for you to know that i will never want to hurt you miki never in you entire life and i hope that one day you will find trust in me again because i love you little umpalumpa and i just want you to love me back and I promise I will never want to hurt you again and i promise to make it up to you one day" he got up and turned to the door after kissing her on her head and tucked her in more but as he got to the door he felt something grab on to his back and hug his neck "you really mean that Donnie" " ha-ha of cause I do munchkin" he swung her over to him and they hugged and she said so quietly and innocent in his ear "well can i sleep with you tonight I don't want to be alone just incase I have another nightmare" he felt her hug tighter to him and he said "yeah of course" so he put her to the ground and made there way to his room when he was met but their father "what is this Donatello why are you both not in bed" "uhhhhh well sensei you see miki had another nightmare today so asked me to sleep in my bed tonight so i said yes i hope that's alright with you father" "well-" "oh please father im scared" said miki gripping tighter to dons hand and as splinter saw this he nodded and said "ok my daughter as long as you comfortable with it and its only for tonight" "ohhh thank you father" she looked up at him with such happiness in her eyes as she thought that she was going to have to sleep in her bedroom that she hated but when he approved she felt so happy and secure. so they both tucked into his double bed and when he fell asleep she heard him snoring gently and she thought 'as long as I shall live I will look after all my brothers and father no matter the cost and I promise to make them proud one day and I will get to the bottom of this dream puzzle I just know it' she let out a big yawn and fell into a deep sleep.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. More pieces of the puzzle

_**I do not own any of these characters but I have changed mikey to a girl called miki if you don't like don't read but here it is a new chapter please review and enjoy xx**_

Now it has been 5 weeks since the incident in school and this is the first day since miki got out isolation and as she was walking in school she was taken back by a hand on her shoulder to look up to her three brothers giving her a very stern face

"hey guys what is it?" she said all innocent and sweet

"ha-ha like you don't know, now remember no fights and stay away from areonwen ok I mean it miki no messing alright" Leo ruffled my hair and walked off towards the school doors

"well Raph what are you going to say"

"just that I will see you at lunch ok and that keep away from that kid" said Raph walking off all in a huff catching up with Casey a boy with long scruffy black-blue hair wearing a white tank top and black jeans and converse and for some reason he always carries around his hockey stick and shoots pucks everywhere, 2 have already hit me since I started school I mean talk about annoying.

"ha-ha ok Raph I will" then I looked up at Don and he just smiled I was shocked I thought he was going to go on and on about my grades but all he said was

"see you later kiddo okay?" but he started to walk off when April walked up saying

"hey Donnie...oh hey miki, how are you, you excited for school not being in isolation?"

"ha-ha yeah April I feel soooo free but I have to go so see ya later"

"okay see you" I started to walk off and then I heard her talk to Donnie thinking I was gone

"oh Don I can still see you're worried she might get angry again because you have nothing to worry about she's a smart kid"

"yeah I know its just that other kid, he's saying a load of rumors about her so Im just worried about what their going to do to her"

I walked of confused what does he mean they have been saying stuff, oh god I bet you he has being stuff like she a psycho and she's a bully ahhh frustrating oh well im going to see Nadia again the first time in three weeks finally its been to long then I was taken out of thought when I heard a voice calling behind me and I saw this girl running towards me she had curly brown hair In a high ponytail with baggy trousers with a camo top my eyes widened and I shouted

"hey girl I've missed you Nadia how you been"

"ahhh its been stressful without you because Areonwen has been annoying me so much but oh well what else it new am I right ha-ha but anyway come on were late for maths"

and at that she grabbed me hand and dragged me towards my hell and as soon as I walked in everyone stared and lent towards their friends ears to talk amongst among them selves. I just huffed looked away and thought this is going to be a long day

_**lunch**_** time**

Now at lunch I was happy because it just me, my brothers, April, Nadia and Casey we were all laughing and eating lunch and just as we were getting up and ready go walk out that boy turned up and pushed me but I hardly moved. I turned around and shouted

"what is your problem Areonwen haven't you been humiliated enough I mean god boy just leave in peace please"

"hmmm let me think no cause you see I want rematch Miki and this time I'm going to win" just as he said that my family and friends walked behind me and gave him a hard stare

"im going to say this one time and one time only leave Miki alone" said Leo pushing my back hinting for me to leave and then the others glared at me but I just walked up to Areonwen and said

"look im not going to fight you I have had years of martial art training and you haven't so its a little unfair so leave us alone and your dignity and honour stays with you well whatever you have left of it anyway" and with that I began to walk off but he just shouted

"yeah that's right walk off you chicken you know I almost feel sorry for you I mean you could be cool like us but instead you hang with your brothers, the two nerds and sports freak so im going to ask this once join us and we will put this all behind us and forget the fight ever happened or you can walk off and be the twit of that group" I just walked up to him and said calmly

"ha me join you don't make me laugh I don't have a suicidal wish and you know what at least I have a family that loves me and friends that will stick with me through what ever I go through and stick with me but you your so called friends just stay with you because there scared you will bully them but not me so no I would not like to join you so thanks but no thanks" then she just walked off with her friends and brothers following me and they all gave him glares especially Leo, then when the bell went we all left for class but then in the corner of my eye I just saw April walk up to Aeronwen and talk to him which made him extremely angry and walk off, after his tantrum she came up to me winked and ran off to Donnie I was so confused what did she say to him oh well just then I felt Raph come up to me and poke me in the shoulder saying

"well done sis your temper was really calm" I just smiled and then I walked off with Nadia.

After school I asked Leo if I could walk home today to clear my head he thought about it and let me go and as I walking out of the school gates I heard some shouting behind the building so I looked around sneakily and then to my surprise I saw April being cornered by some girls about her age and they were saying stuff to her but I couldn't hear properly due to the traffic so I came in closer and heard her say

"look if you ever threaten my brother again I will have your head nerd" then she slapped April and that was it no one treats my friends like that so I jumped down and landed on one of the girls which knocked her out and I said

"hey no one treats April like that so back off" she just laughed and they said

"hey you were that girl who beat up my brother and frankly I don't like what you did to him come on girls lets show her what we do if she hurts my family like that" the two left standing started to run at me I just did a back flip kicking them in the bin behind me and the one left standing just ran off saying

"this aint over nerds" she quickly got her friends and ran off. I turned to April and she hugged me and said

"hey sweetie thanks you want to get some ice cream my treat to say thanks?" miki looked up and gave her a big smile saying

"okay but I cant stay out two late you know how Leo is ha-ha"

"ha-ha ok then come on its almost 6 and they shut at 6:40" we ran off and stuffed our faces silly talking about how my brothers were overprotective and that Aprils father was just the same then we just talked about random girly stuff but the thing I hated talking about was when April started to talk about how cute Donnie was and by then I knew we had to go so we walked to her house since hers was closest and when I thanked her and hugged her goodbye I headed down the street and I went through the alleyways and I know that Leo said not to because they're dangerous but I didn't have a choice it was late and it started to rain heavy so I zipped up my jacket and ran all through the mazes of alleys until I stopped, I was exhausted and that's when I thought that it's quiet out so I guess the purple dragons aren't out tonight but I was soon proved wrong when I felt a cold yet huge hand cover my mouth and I tried to scream but was muffled, I was also felling horrible when his fingers went through my hair while saying

"hello darlin' you lost? you know little fragile kittens aren't allowed on big dark scary alleyways like this" now that upset me FRAGILE WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS and with that I elbowed him in the stomach making him lose grip and I kicked him in the shin and said with fury

"for your information I am not fragile I am a highly trained ninja and I do not like your horrid smelling hands all over my face thank you very much" and I was about to call Leo to come and pick me up when this other stupid dragon came and kicked my phone on to the floor smashing it into pieces

"what the hell oh you are so going to get it" I jumped up, spun and kicked him right in the face and while he turned his back to me I started to run and it felt like this alley was going on forever but I was stopped in my tracks when a purple dragon came up to me and I was so distracted by his ugly face I didn't even notice the others until they held me down and I fell to my knees which hurt so much, while the pain was shooting up my leg the leader came up to my and forced me to look at him while he said

"Hey I know you, you're that girl the shredder wants ummm ahhh yes Miki Hamato yes shredder will very much like to meet you Mikiyo Yoshida he will love to meet his last remaining betrayer he has a very interesting offer for you"

"What! I am Mikiyo Hamato and I have never met this shredder before in my life so im sorry but you have been mistaken for someone else so if you'll excuse me I will like to have my pizza at home which has my name on it" I tried to stand but I couldn't and he laughed which made me have shivers down my spine

"ha-ha no my child your coming with us" he caressed my cheek and it made me feel sick then they let me up but still never let go so I kicked the two dragons in their sides knocking them down then I tried to pull out the knife I carry around when I remember 5 weeks ago it was taken away from me by Leo

"damn it" so I held up my fists determined to get home

"ohhh look at that she's putting up a fight come here kitty kitty kitty" said a dragon walking towards me, I was furious so I ran to him and kicked him where it really hurts and he was down 3 more to go so I ran up to them flipping one over my back and kicked him in the face while slamming it into the bin and I grabbed the other and threw him in the wall and punched him in the stomach then knocking him out by grabbing an empty bottle and hitting his head then I kept hold of the bottle while deadly pieces sticking out getting ready since if I had to blood will be shared tonight so I ran to Hun and I punched him a couple of times but it did nothing and he just pushed me down and scraped my arm with his dagger creating a deep gash then punched me in the face and I could feel it swell up rapidly and as he held me down he said

"look kid you are either coming with us or die right now so pick a choice because the shredder doesn't care how he just wants you to perish like your parents did in japan so what's it going to be kid me or him" and as he said that he pointed to a big building standing taller and prouder than any other in the city but I just looked back with a sly grin and said

"NO!" and I bit his hand as hard as I could making it bleed and he got off me shouting in pain while cursing so as he was distracted I swiped my leg around he fell to the floor and I pinned him down with his knife in my hands holding it against his throat saying

"the shredder does not exist and my only family was the Hamatos so you are mistaking me for someone else so stay away from me...this is a warning dragon stay away from me and my family" I cursed as he poked my gash on my arm which made it burn and he pulled my head towards him saying

"No Miki he will kill you and your beloved family just you wait and see you and your family are going down" and at that I was going to stab him when I heard police sirens coming closer 'Stupid neighbours' I thought 'they hear the tiniest commotion and they call the police for gods sake' so I just knocked Hun out and ran off holding my arm while climbing on to the roof and I was almost home I could see our house up ahead I was so happy I was exhausted 'all I wanted to do was flop onto the sofa and fall asleep watching SpongeBob squarepants and then my family tuck me in bed and master splinter tell me one of his many cool tales of when he was a master in a clan I mean that would have been so cool to be in charge and no one ever tell you no or maybe it was always yes ha-ha awesome' I was knocked out of thought when I saw three people type things jump into our attic window I was really confused but then I remembered I was punched in the face so maybe it was taking its toll on me so I took no notice and jumped down quietly opening the front door and sneaking in hoping no one saw or heard me I looked at the kitchen clock in the distance it was 8:46 damn I was in hell if they see me out of bed but it was so quiet so I thought maybe they have gone to bed so I walked into the living room with no fear since I thought everyone was in bed and I could go to bed in peace with no one asking me questions but I was wrong when the lights came on and I saw three brothers looking at me with fire in their eyes yet I could see a bit of relief

"Where the hell have you been Miki you're 2 hours late, we called April and she said you left her house at 6:40 so where have you been since you know its dangerous outside alone and please come into the light so we can see your actually listening to me" I sighed knowing if they saw me like this they will be furious but had no choice so I said

"Do you promise not to be angry or freak out?" I said all quiet and then Raph said a bit more angrily

"What the hell are you talking about Miki?" I sighed and came into the light rubbing the side of my arm looking down but i could still see their faces in my mind and I could feel their glares burning through my skin and after a bit of silence Don broke the tension thank god

"OH MY GOD MIKI what the hell happened to you" I laughed nervously and looked up saying

"he-he I got hit by a bus?" I said all innocent then I walked forward and I went closer to them and stupidly the dragons knife fell out of my pocket and fell straight on the floor right by Leos feet and he got it before I could and said

"Got hit by a bus huh?, then why do you have A PURPLE DRAGONS DAGGER IN YOUR POCKET MIKI!?"

"uhhhhh I guess the bus could have been I dragon I don't know because I was to fast for it and I beat the hell out of it he-he"

"Well I hope you know what you did was stupid and was very worrying for us I also have to study for a test that's tomorrow but instead of revising I had to go out looking for you so you are grounded so no TV, Wii, Ps3, arcade, Gameboy or Nintendo and extra training and studying for two weeks do you understand what im saying?"

*huff* "Yes but Leo it wasn't all my fault bullies were hurting April so I helped her then we went for ice cream then when I was walking home I knew I was going to be late so I took the alley roots and the dragons attacked me so please guys it isn't my fault...completely"

"what! it is all your fault you went for ice cream way after your curfew I set for you when I let you walk home and you ran into bullies and dragons which are the toughest thugs around!" said Leo raising his voice

"but..."

"No buts Miki Leos right, now apart from a couple of bruises are there any other cuts or anything sore I need to check Miki?" said Don walking up to me I hesitated when I huffed and took off my hand which was stopping the blood from pouring out and he gasped but I quickly said

"it doesn't hurt or anything I swear its nothing guys so please don't worry about it a couple of bandages and it will be fine...right Donnie?" he looked up at me and shook his head

"im afraid not Miki it will need a couple of stitches frankly I'm shocked you haven't gone pale or even fainted from a lot of lost blood, come on lets go to my lab I think I have the right equipment here for you" Raph picked me up and took me to his lab which was a small but awesome room that I was hardly allowed in unless someone was with me or I had permission which was never and it was also connected to his room even though he spends most of his sleep on his desk top I have seen him once or twice in his bed I guess, Raph put me down and smiled at me and made me look at him the whole time Donnie was cleaning my cuts and took out a couple pieces of glass in my arm I didn't even know I had, but I tensed when I felt a needle piercing my skin and tugging at my gash and I tried to look at it but Raph turned my head towards him and he nuzzled his nose into my mine and said its almost over little rebel and he was right because after he said that Don said

"All done Miki so go get ready for bed and there's leftover pizza down stairs for you" I hugged him and said

"Thanks Donnie" and ran off but bumped into Leo and he let me pass by but never said a word and I went to change into my orange top with black spots with grey shorts and all these showed off my muscles all the girls in my gym say its weird because most girls don't have muscles like mine their all skinny but i don't really care then after I stuffed my face with my favourite pizza which by the way is cheese, pepperoni, gummy worms and jalapenos I ran to Raphs room and ran in jumping on his bed and said

"Night Raphie see you tomorrow at 5:00 like normal" he rolled over and I noticed he was wearing his favourite red top and 'just by looking at his arms you could tell he has the most muscle in our family and I don't really care but all the girls in school love his muscles and love it when he stretches and all i have to say to that is EWWWWW!' but I was soon taken out of thought by messing up my hair saying

"Night kiddo and by the way before you can even think your getting up at 5:00 its 4:00 for you remember the punishment" I sighed then rolled off saying

"ahhh don't remind me nighttt" I ran out and ran to Don who again had fallen asleep on his desk in his purple tank top and grey sweat pants and the top showed off his very defined muscles which was part of Aprils conversation we had with our ice cream yuck! I poked him in the shoulder and when he half woke up I dragged him to his bed and hugged him saying

"Night Donnie see you tomorrow at 5:00 for training" he let kissed me on my forehead and said

"yeah squirt see you tomorrow and to save you time looking all your Gameboys have been taken out of your room so don't even bother"

"what even the one I-"

"yes even the one you hid in your underwear drawer*chuckles*good spot by the way now bed now" he pointed to the door and I felt my cheeks turn red but then huffed out mumbling to myself but then remembered 'oh yeah I better say goodnight to sensei' I ran all the way to his room which was a Japanese style decorated room and I saw sensei meditating so I knocked on the door and coughed a little waiting patiently for him to give me permission to come in

"yes my child you are up late and might I say you were gone longer than I had expected"

"oh yeah sorry sensei it has been a long day for me"

"as Leonardo has told me thugs bullies and ice cream"

"yeah anyway I just wanted to say goodnight...night" I turned around to leave when he said

"that's not how I see it, you look confused are you okay my dear?"

"well sensei when I was fighting the dragons their leader said that the...shredder wanted to see me and get rid of me for some reason but I don't understand and well this shredder was in my dream killing this family and well im just confused because if Leo said he wasn't real then why do the dragons know him?" there was silence until Leo walked in saying

"it probably doesn't matter Miki he isn't real and he even if he did he will never go near you so why don't we leave father sleep?" I turned around and stared at Leo while he smiled a little and I turned around, ran and hugged Father then kissed him on the cheek saying

"night father sleep tight and don't let the space aliens bite then lay eggs in your brains" he laughed a bit then he hugged me and kissed me back on my cheek saying

"see you later my little Oka"

I ran out but was stopped on the stairs when Leo picked me up and hugged me and while carrying me to bed he was saying

"you know you really scared me today kiddo so don't you ever do that to me again Miki never ever EVER do that again" I huffed but smiled at him saying

"ha-ha okay Leo I will don't you worry okay? but why are you so protective its really weird?"

"you know why Miki because you're my Mikiyo Amane Masumi Itsuko Hamato and the best little sister anyone could ask for so I must worry for your safety to know your always safe from harm"

"ha-ha how's that working for you" I said pointing at my arm but instead of him seeing it as a joke he got angry saying

"Mikiyo don't push it now go to sleep my little Oka and I will see you in the morning and also I set your alarm for 4:00 in the morning for you so you can't get out of early morning training" he kissed my head and tucked me in and as he was walking out he shut off my light when I said

"Leo can you promise me something" he turned around and said

"yeah sure any thing what is it?"

"well can you promise me that there will be no more secrets between us?" he hesitated for a moment but eventually turned around and said

"yeah Miki I promise now good night sweetie" he closed the door but not all the way since he knew I was scared of the dark and he always left the landing light on for me and I drifted into a deep deep sleep...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Cooling off

_**I do not own any of these characters but I have changed mikey to a girl called miki if you don't like don't read but here it is a new chapter please review and enjoy xx**_

_**Huns POV**_

Everywhere I looked I saw ninjas training and working really hard but no get hurt I was confused but then remembered that they are robots, I was walking down the corridors until I finally got to masters shredders throne room I saw he had a giant dog, a walking robotic fish and a kunochi assassin I was shocked and I wondered why he cared about the girl so much but I was put out of thought when shredder spoke

"ahhh hun I trust you have vital news for me"

"yes master shredder its about the girl you want for your revenge she is with your others enemies the hamatos and I was just wondering if you would like me to strike-" he was cut out when shredder said

"NO! Karai come here now" the girl walked over bowed and said

"what is your command father" I was shocked father woah never saw that coming

"ahhh yes Karai you see I wish you to bring this girl to me alive I don't care how near death just bring her to me breathing" he handed her a picture of the girl and I said

"But master what about the Hamatos surely her brothers will be with them"

"I don't care just go with Karai and follow her every command Hun or else!" I bowed respectfully and began to walk off when I heard Karai say

"if I may master I wish it will be best if I know why you want this girl so badly"

"very well Karai you see-" I was listening intently when a foot solider came up to me and pushed me away I was mad but I knew that the Hamatos will be going down very soon and after I thought that I walked off down the corridors with Karai coming up to me and saying "Do not disobey me Hun or else!" I saw and walked off and I managed a smile while gritting my teeth saying

"Of cause not Karai I wouldn't dream off it"

"good then we strike tomorrow night!"

**_Nobodys POV _**

I was running through a field and a man was laughing behind me which was getting louder and louder he said

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THE FUTURE GIRL SOON YOU WILL BE MY SWEET REVENGE!" his voice making me shiver because it seemed dark and cold but then as i looked back and i fell through a hole and landed on a bed looking up at a man that looked like my father yet younger and i saw three other boys looking down at me with confused yet loving faces on and one said

"Are we going to keep her sensei?"

"Yes my sons and we must protect her from whatever is wanting this sweet innocent child" said the man with black hair and a couple of happy lines going around his eyes and he kept looking at the piece of paper looking back and fourth at her then said

"My sons this little girl must not know where she comes from understood, she must not know until i think shes ready" they all froze confused but then nodded and said

"Hai Sensei we shall do what you think is best" one of the boys came up to me who looked like the strongest one yet not the eldest and stroked my cheek making me giggle and what struck me most was what this boy said in a caring yet jersy accent

"Welcome to the family Mikiyo you are now safe from the shredder and he will hurt you no more" i stared at him and then fell into darknes and just kept falling and falling until i landed on a hard floor and heard a dark voice say

"Where do your loyalties lie with me your familys closest friend or the Hamatos" i felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder and laughing and i screamed as loud as i could dropping to the floor with pain and i looked but there was no injury and i said all dark

"My loyalty and honour lies with my Hamato family not with you and i will never change my mind"

"Ah ah ahhh oh no Mikiyo you cannot hide from me forever i will soon find you and i will send you back to where your family are in now...HELL" he laughs horribly and in a flash i see all my previous nightmares flashing though my eyes seeing a man stabbed in the chest while the tall man covered in armour laughs and i here a womens scream piercing through my ears making me curl up shouting

"Please please make it stop please"

I landed with a thump on the floor and i noticed me covered in sweat and tears but wrapped in my blankets and i sighed in relief and thought 'i was all just a dream Miki it was just a dream don't be such a baby' but that didn't work and i burst down in crying i was so confused what was going on who am i in the dream who are those people and who the BLOODY HELL IS THE SHREDDER! people weren't telling me the whole truth and i was sick of it but then again they love me and are only doing it to protect me i didn't know who to turn to i could go to father but he would probably not want to be disturbed nor Leo so there out of the question and Don well he hardly gets any sleep and if he is then i don't want to disturb him so there is only one more person to turn to and that was Raph but still he would probably tell me nothing was wrong and send me to bed and really i was to tired to even think of talking about it so i quickly got my pillows and blankets and using my ninja skills i was able to sneak in make a bed on the floor and lie down peacefully i didn't need him to be awake for me to go to sleep just knowing he was beside me lightly snoring was enough to tell me i was safe and no one is ever going to hurt me, I was gently falling to sleep and my head turning heavy but just as i thought i was in a dreamless sleep i felt myself getting lighter and a pair of strong arms wrapping over me pulling me into the covers, not hitting my cut on my arm and holding me close saying sleepily

"you know Miki you can't sneak up on a ninja and why are you in here anyway why aren't you asleep in your own bed"

*sigh* "i know Raph i just *yawn* can't because i had another nightmare and i knew you were the only one who would listen to me or not even want to talk about it"

"well what was it about ginger bear huh?"

"oh well...it was nothing Raph please can we just sleep i just don't want to think about it right now and i just want to feel safe right now and not remember his face"

"oh okay but you have to promise me something Miki"

"uhhh what Raph?"

"that you promise me that you will not take on these nightmares all alone and that you will tell us because we love you and hate to see you like this sweetie"

"..."

"Mikiii?"

"...uhhh..."

"Mikiyo Amane Masumi Itsuko Hamato are you even listening to me?"

*huff* "i...i...i *sigh* i promise Raph and now can i sleep i have to get up in 2 hours"

"ha-ha okay sweetie night"

_**The next day in the evening...**_

Miki was hitting the punching bag and at first she lightly kicking it not so hard so she didn't stress herself out but then she got angrier and angrier thinking of all her nightmares the man being stabbed, the women's piercing scream, the man stealing the baby then placing her on the door step and the family looking down on her and saying she's safe and the worst bit that was the most confusing was she was the baby I mean what the hell! Miki got harder and harder on punching and her hands began to ache but she didn't really notice and just carried on punching getting harder and faster then switched to kicking and began to shout and in the end she got so hard she hurt her foot and dropped the holding her foot but got even more angry and she was steaming and punched the wall which ended up in a loud crunch and she screamed and began to punch the bag not caring about the pain if anything she found it relieving for some reason and she began to cry really hard and just as she was about to hit the bag she notice her hand stopped half way and looked up to see her father had grabbed her hand and began to lower it slowly while pulling her into a hug and said in a soothing voice

"My daughter do not anger cloud your mind you are a beautiful happy child so what has changed you into an angry cloud child my dear" she looked down but he pushed her head up so she would have to look at him and she burst her river banks again and hugged him harder saying

"oh please help me father my nightmares they're horrible people are dying and I can't help but know its my fault and im scared I don't want to lose you or my friends and brothers and in these a voice keeps asking me where do your loyalties lie and I say Hamatos but he says im wrong then Im in great pain so am I wrong do my loyalties lie with someone else" he shook his head and we dropped to floor together saying

"I am afraid you are wrong child" she looked up at him in confusion but he simply said

"your loyalties lie within your heart and whatever you think is right my child so do not be afraid please just be happy and beautiful like you always are" she smiled at him but then quickly frowned when she thought and said

"then why don't I feel like part of this family" I looked concerned at her and said

"what do you mean my daughter" she pushed him out of a hug and said

"I mean why am I different I have blonde hair you have guys have black, why do I have blue eyes while you all have dark, why are we really far away in age differences I mean I asked my teacher and to her mum would of had to be well in her 40s to have me and by then that wouldn't be very good for her and why do you all look a little more Asian where as I don't I just don't understand I don't even know how I am part of you I don't even look like mum so what are you not telling me father what haven't you told me that I need to know!" she became louder and louder but cooled a little when a new voice came to the room and It was Raph saying sleepily while rubbing his eyes and stretching in his training clothes

"what *yawn* are you shouting about now Miki our training doesn't start for another good 35 mins"

"My son she is confused with these nightmares and fears we might be hiding something from her" master splinter looked at Raph with eyes saying don't you even dare think of telling her the truth yet and he looked down all concerned saying

"oh sweetie they're just nightmares maybe-" he was cut off but a sleepily Leo walking in ready to start training

"yeah maybe we should your horror movies they're probably getting to you don't worry about it Miki okay and just carry on training while I make-" he was cut off by Don rushing in taking my hands and foot and checking them over saying

"This is getting out of hand Miki why are you pushing yourself to hard its getting out of hand your still sore from last night I mean this would have killed how could you have pushed through all the pain its just like self harming and im sick of it" she snatched her hands away and began to walk away saying

"trust me Don its not" she began to walk away and pushed by Leo mumbling

"but im on the verge of it" she tried to say it quietly but not quiet enough since Leo pulled her back and forced her to look at him while he said

"That's it Miki no more going out till we have this under control and I think for now you should be home schooled just until your temper has calmed down and the we are positive you are safe from any harm okay?" she lost it then she was steaming

"WHAT THATS NOT FAIR IM FINE! im not the one with the anger issues its Raph come on master splinter, Raph, Don tell him its unfair" they all looked down with guilt and Sensei spoke up saying

"your brother is right Mikiyo you must stay down here to make sure you are safe from harm"

"WHAT OH MY GOD!"

"Miki that is not how we speak to our father apologize now!" said Leo losing his patience a bit

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!" she grabbed her nunchucks then walked to the front door and began to walk outside but stopped when she heard Leo shout

"Miki where are you going your grounded remember!"

"Im going out I need a break especially from you Leo!"

"Mikiyo if you walk away right now you are grounded for a year and no more video games FOREVER!" she simply stuck her tongue out and ran to the rooftops and ran off into the night sky and Leo was about to run after her when he was stopped by a hand and his two brothers and sensei came up to him and splinter said

"my son give her time she will come back but for now you must give her sometime to herself"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
